Messed Around With the Wrong Ninja
by XxstevexX
Summary: Reno did Yuffie! A wrong thing! Thought I meant... that, didn'tcha? And Yuffie plans to get her revenge no matter what! Reffie and hints at Yuffentine! Rated T for a detailed kiss... Complete... for now... Nyuk Nyuk nyuk!


A/N: This is for that one challenge where you go to a Random Word Generator and use the word it gives you to create a one-shot. I don't know if there's any other challenge like it, I just made it up. It usually helps me get motivation if I'm stuck. **In each part, (separated by '**_**Meanwhile...**_**'s) the person's name it says first, is the subject of third-person limited. So if the section says Reno's name first, it's his thoughts that I'm typing. That explains the rather dense words I use for Reno. (haha) **Also, the drinking age is 21, since I don't know what it is actually and Yuffie's 18. Oh, yeah! And my word was Hatred

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy, if I did, Yuffie and Vincent would get married and have babies. There, I said it, now get off my back! I payed my bet! (Nuh-uh!) Fine... I would also dress Cloud up in a Chocobo costume and make Sephiroth... _do_ things to him...

**XxstevexX's best friend:** Sorry, I had a bet with her and she lost, so she had to say things she didn't mean. Except, one of those things she did mean... but you'll never know which one... * chuckles evilly *

_**Meanwhile...On The Roof...**_

Yuffie hated him. She hated his guts. Why'd he have to do _that_ of all things. He couldn't just leave it alone!_ Noooooo! _Of course not he's _Reno!_ He thinks he's Levithan's _gift _to women.

Yuffie sighed from her perch on the roof of Seventh Heaven. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She shivered from the cold and wrapped her arms around her legs for warmth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Yuffie..." She didn't look up, not until she felt a warm cloak rest on her shoulders. "Why...?

Yuffie sighed, "Why _what_, Vincent?" She said with malice. Then she sighed again, "Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you..."

"Why are you up here?" Vincent asked. She sighed again, "Do you want to talk about it...?" Vince's voice was surprisingly sincere, for a guy like him. He also sounded worried.

"I do, but I don't," there was a long pause between the two, "not with you..." she clarified.

"Okay," Vincent got up to leave, "I'll be down in the bar if you do,"

She sighed, alone with her thoughts once more. Why'd she have to tell him that? It's not like she meant to, it just... slipped out... _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _She mentally smacked herself. Then she noticed something moving below her.

It was Reno himself. The little poop-head (yes, poop-head) had the nerve to come out of the bar, calling her name, "Yuffie?" no answer, "...?" he sung, still no answer, so he decided to say her name over and over, "Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie," (Meanwhile, the authoress was yelling at Yuffie to hurry up and answer because it was getting annoying typing her name over and over)

But, Yuffie did not fear the authoress and what she could make her do, and still just sat there, trying to block out the annoying male. Honestly, the authoress could not blame her,for what Reno did was just uncalled for.

So, Reno continued his annoying broken-record voice, and Yuffie continued to block him out of her ears. But not of her thoughts, though.

She sighed, recalling the events that took place. _'Reno's a stupid jerk!'_ Yuffie exclaimed in her head.

_'Yuffie...'_ she heard a voice in her head, '_instead of moping about what happened, why not get back at him for it?'_ Ah, yes. It was just her conscious! Now her thoughts turned from what had happened, to plots of revenge! _'I could chop off his mullet! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!' _

_**Meanwhile... In The Bar...**_

Vincent sat down in his usual corner and Tifa immediately came up to wait him.

"What would you like to drink, Vincent," Tifa asked, receiving a look, "usual coffee, then?" he nodded, "alright, back in a jiffy!"

Vincent reflected upon his conversation with Yuffie. He really wondered what was wrong with her, being all sigh-y and such. It wasn't like her at all. It also wasn't like her to not want to talk to him about things. The two had become very close, even if Vincent was brood, brood all the time. Yuffie was usually nothing like him, but now she was taking on certain... traits... that he himself did not like.

Vincent was pulled out of his thoughts as Tifa came up to him, tray in hand. "Here's your coffee, do you want any sugar or cream?" he shook his head. She turned to leave, rather hastily.

"Tifa..." Vince started. She paused, turning around reluctantly, "what's wrong with Yuffie?"

Tifa sighed, sitting down. "It's Reno," she stated, "he... kissed her... and he um... kind of grabbed her chest..." Vincent's worried face soon turned to anger towards the Turk. He got up and stormed out of the bar.

_**Meanwhile... In The Alley Beside The Bar...**_

Reno searched high and low for the petite ninja. Then he spotted her on the roof. _"I shoulda known...' _he mused.

While he was looking for a way to get there with her, he saw a rather large shadow fall over him. He gulped and turned his head around to face Vincent Valentine's (rather manly and sexy, if the authoress might add) chest. He gulped yet again as his eyes reached his face which was twisted from it's usual apathetic...ness... to pissed off...ness.

"Um... heya Vinnie! Hope you're not planning on killing anyone in dark alleys tonight! But if you are, I could always help you!" Vincent continued to death glare him, "Not tonight, huh? Well, I've got things to do, people to screw," Reno saw the glare intensify, "I mean see! People to see!" curse Reno's brand new catch phrase! He just adopted it! And it rhymed, too!

The very nervous man began to walk away, "Reno..." Vince clapped a hand on his shoulder and yanked him back into the alley.

_**Meanwhile... On The Roof...**_

Just as Yuffie was about to pounce on the unsuspecting Turk to extract her revenge, she saw Vincent creep up on him. _'Woo!Go Vinnie!' _Yuffie screamed in her head.

She sat on the edge, reflecting exactly what had to make everyone so mad at Reno. It was kind of Yuffie's fault, really.

_**Meanwhile... In The Flashback...**_

_**(this is third-person unlimited)**_

Reno had had a few too many, and was walking over to Yuffie who was, not old enough to drink yet, sipping on her hot chocolate. Reno had bought a whole bottle from Tifa, and was drinking it straight. "Wannsum?" He slurred then snorted a laugh at his voice.

"No." Yuffie stated flatly. "Go away."

"C'mon juss a whittle bet?" Reno pressed.

Yuffie had always wondered what it would be like to be drunk, but didn't want to be drunk with Reno. Who knows what he might try.

Then, a brilliant thought occurred to her! Tell him only if he'll leave her alone!

Reno practically saw the light bulb flash above the ninja's head. _'Woah...it's bright...' _he thought. She looked so cute when she had an epiphany...

"I'll take some if you go away and don't come back for the rest of your life,"

"S'okay!" Reno filled the rest of her glass with vodka, which was half empty. "Darego!"

When Reno walked away, Yuffie took a sip of her spiked beverage. _'Bleh! It tastes bad! How does Reno drink this stuff like it's water?'_ Still, she drank all of it in one gulp, burning her throat in the process, and called Tifa over for a refill.

Later...

"Reeeeeennnnnnnooooooo?" Yuffie sang.

"Yeeeesssss...?" he answered.

"I juss wanned yah to know, that I love yah baybay!" Yuffie drawled and leaned closer to him.

"Realleh?" Reno asked, "me too!"

He leaned forward in a vicious kiss and Yuffie soon found herself kissing back. He pulled her onto his lap, and she deepened the kiss by lacing her fingers in his fiery red hair. Reno was barely able to process what was going on. All he knew is that he was getting hot...

Yuffie knew exactly what she was doing, she just didn't know how to stop. She didn't _want_ to stop. Reno tasted so good and the way his tongue slid over hers...

She made small noises as his hands traveled across her back and stomach. His fingers rubbed small circles on her inner thigh and she let a loud moan escape her mouth only to be muffled by Reno's.

She pulled away for air and he never broke his rhythm on her thigh. He began to nibble on her earlobe and heard her breath catch in her throat. He found a spot on her neck and bit down gently. His tongue prodded as he sucked on the tender flesh. She moaned softly from their dark corner of the bar.

"Reno... Ah!" Yuffie continued to make the exact noises that drove Reno crazy. He decided he had had enough of it and his hands slowly crept up to her chest. As he grabbed and toyed with her breast, Yuffie slowly came to her senses _'This is wrong!'_ She pushed herself off of Reno's lap and slapped him.

"Wazzat for?" he exclaimed, a hand rubbing his wounded cheek.

"For groping me!" she yelled and stormed up to her guest room. Reno attempted to follow her, but Tifa stopped him at the landing.

"If she doesn't want you to grope her, I'm sure she doesn't want to have sex with you." Tifa scolded.

"But, Tifa, I'm sure she'll come around after a little bit more of it! I just moved too fast, is all! Wait, were you watching the whole time?"

"I glanced over when I heard your name called provocatively followed by an 'Ah!' then I stopped looking. Yuffie's 18 it's not my place to stop her. Though I could because it's my bar..." she trailed off thinking, _'Though I've done much worse with Cloud down here' _"Anyway, don't go up there, or I'll have to open up a can of whoop-ass on you."

Reno sighed and backed away into... a chest...? What the...? He turned around to face Vincent.

"...?" was the only thing said to Tifa as he pushed past Reno upstairs to Yuffie's guestroom.

He scanned the room, finding no Yuffie, but an open window that easily led to the roof. He sighed and climbed up to the downward slant of the roof.

_**Meanwhile... In Actual Time...**_

Yuffie jumped down from the roof and went into the bar. "Hey Tif, got any ketchup?"

"...why...?" She asked skeptically.

"Revenge on Reno."

"Ah. In the fridge."

She walked down the alley, her prank item hidden behind her back. Thankfully, Reno was facing Vince, who's body faced Yuffie. She breathed a sigh of relief until Vince noticed her. She held a finger to her lips, shushing him. She was finally close enough to pull the prank.

"Hey, Reno," Yuffie tapped his shoulder, interrupting the argument between Vincent and him.

He spun around and started to say, "Huh?" but was gagged with something wet...

He pulled out of his mouth something covered with what looked like blood. After closer observation, he soon found that it was a...

_**TAMPON! **_

Yuffie keeled over laughing her bum off. "HAHAHAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" when she looked up at his face, pure shock and disgust, she laughed even harder. "!" she took in a deep breath, "HA!"

"...!" Vincent smirked.

"Is this... blood...?" Reno questioned.

"I believe it's ketchup," Vincent smirk grew wider.

Yuffie still couldn't stop laughing.

_**Meanwhile... In The Bar... At The Window... Facing The Alleyway...**_

Tifa chuckled lightly to herself. _'that's Yuffie for you..."_

A/N: Did you like it? Was everyone in character pretty much? Please review! Or favorite would be nice... I could also turn this into a chapter fic, if you'd like. Review if you want me to continue! Review even if you don't!


End file.
